Elephant Hill Mission
A trialist known in the Discord Chat as Ruck (and referred to in communications as jose) was given a mission to complete at the end of August. 12 September T had emailed Ruck telling him about a competition to F&J. He was instructed to find a bunker in Elephant Hill. Ruck searched for a bunker in Elephant Hill, LA. He found nothing. T emailed Ruck telling him to give a security analysis of the "Silos". Ruck sent his analysis back to T. T emailed Ruck to meet a contact at 8:00 his time, on Sep 12. After meeting people connected to Liftoff, Ruck found a Green Floppy disk (via a transdimensional dead drop at Elephant Hill.). just before 9:00. The Disc has not been opened at this time. 6 September Jose received an encrypted email from T jose, please share this with the team at lift-off global network immediately. -meet tuesday, eight pm @ 34.090431, -118.174018 - jose to show photo's and discuss everything about the target - proceed to walk to 34.093073, -118.174008. - e to be wired to police radio link up, lapd and county freq - once at the site split up - search area, clear paving slabs, masonary, areas around trees, in bushes etc it is pretty conclusive in my mind that what we are looking for is evidence of a trans-dimensional geo-cache. be on your guard, keep your wits about you. stay safe t 1 September The Mole stopped by the Discord Chat wanting to know if the mission had been completed. - https://goo.gl/TEB4Ae 31 August T sent an encrypted email with updated information to Ruck (Jose) The password hint for the encrypted email was - "the road name in our target location that houses two cylinder buildings." The answer was burr st map of area referenced The message contained additional information for (Jose) for the mission. Jose please provide me with a security analysis of three four point zero nine three one five two comma minus one one eight point one seven three nine six eight. is it accessible? are you able to relay information to my contact in west hollywood in the coming days? he will only need photos if you managed to get close or background information if you couldn't. please reply only to this email. great job and stay safe, t the coordinates listed are 34.093152, -118.173968 13 August Encrypted message received from T. trialists, for the last thirty years august has always been, historically, a quiet month at f&j, but not this year, the situation surrounding a power struggle between trialists in the dimension we cut into has taken up nearly all of angel's and dr brontis' time. over the coming weeks, angel has been instructed to bring all four trialists involved in the struggle together in order to settle their differences. she required some strong persuading in order for this to happen. rueben and paula, i know you guys both feel very disconnected from all of this, but the work josh did needs to be explored more if a 'diplomatic solution' can be made between your counterparts. angel will be in touch over the coming weeks to discuss the options of bringing you all together. once that is done, trial 2 results will be finished on their processing and sent out to everyone who has completed it. jose, word has spread that there might be the sprouting of a rival operation on the west coast, a secret pharma company operating outside of fda authority and from within a secret location. it is possibly some sort of bunker, or compound, that is being laden with materials to store fungi within a strong northern hemisphere climate. it is either within or near a private property on elephant hill in los angeles. we have a really difficult situation here jose. we have no coordinates, no gps tracking, and literally no idea of what this bunker might be. it could be a drain cover, a bunker designed to look like a shed, anything. difficult but not impossible. jose your mission is in three stages. 1. find the compound, take pictures of it, if you find more than one make a judgement on the best candidate. to be completed by august 30th. 2. contact mushroom and find my friend in west hollywood, transfer the pictures to him. to be completed by september 1st. 3. meet the lift-off team in los angeles, at night, and lead them to the compound, this can only be done via a compass and map, as by that time electrical items will be detected and our cover will be blown. a police band radio device might be a good idea, if you can obtain one. this is to be done sometime in september - my guys at lift-off will be in touch. due to the nature of this mission f&j cannot take any responsibility should anything go wrong, so it is vitally important that in all situations you do not trespass on to private property or attempt to do anything that will put you into any form of physical, emotional, psychological or radioactive risk. you are taking this mission on with the knowledge that should your life or personal safety come into problems: you are on your own. find two other trailists to help, becca is good if she is still keen and able to help. the other trailist you recruit is up to you. jose, stay safe! everyone, my work here has been fascinating and i feel that fairly recently my ability to focus and generate new ideas has really taken a surge. the road here is long, and i feel strongly that this is just the tip of the ice berg. there may be many trials ahead but i am confident that we are getting closer and closer to unravelling the secrets beyond everything we know to be reality and consciousness. stay safe, t 22 August Angel posted to the Friends FB page about the West Coast sabotage "This is an open letter to those trying to sabotage the hard work by our trialists and the people at F&J... Dear "Mysterious/Threatened" Californian Enterprise (we know you are reading this), For nearly 100 years the people of F&J have stood firm against the limits of legislations, nations and religious organisations. Now it is time for us to stand against you, a self proclaimed "competitor". We know more than you could ever understand. We know who you are and our people are closing in. So, please refrain from your continuous efforts of trying to stall/sabotage our studies. If this continues you will be met with an aggression unlike anything you've seen before from a competitor, or dare we say, an enemy. Your time is running out. Remove your data blocking, release the sites and get out of our way. Sincerely, Friedrich and John Pharmaceuticals PLC" July 19 Mushroom contacted a trialist about a potential meeting/mission in September other Category:Dead Drop